GMGeneral
by PointBlank2890
Summary: A One-Shot I did of David's discovery of the Secret Weapon in Afraid Of Monsters: Director's Cut.


[A/N: So, considering the fact that you get the good ending in AoM: DC, this tells of what relapses David experience after that terrible OD.I did this in around two hours; 10 – 11:45 pm to be exact. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.]

The Nightmare began the same way the previous had: Me waking up in the bathroom.

The area was the same. The reception desk, the hallway, the room that led to the Kitchen knife...

I took a few steps forward, and immediately felt the entire place tremble under my feet. I raised my hands up to my face. The gloves were blurry at first, but he soon, my eyes began to acquire focus.

This was a dream, I kept telling myself. It's all in your mind. Nothing of it was real, and there is no point in reliving the horrors if they were never even real. I focused my mind on this for the next few minutes until it felt like my brain was going to explode.

Alright, trying to wake up wasn't going to cut it. Might as well try the new technique I had learned.

I shut my eyes tightly, and imagined myself lying on the bed in my apartment. Concentrating hard, I willed myself to move my left leg. In my head, the figure on the bed twitched his leg, which in turn made the Dream World tremble too. I opened my eyes and panted; lucid dreaming could really take its toll on you. I decided to play along, see what this dream decided to do to me this time.

The room was pitch black, as it always has been. The sounds from behind the door started as I entered the room. I shut out everything around me as I envisioned an axe on the other side. The ground shook terribly as the Dream World tried to resist my control. Swinging the door open inwards, I found a red hatchet waiting for me on the floor. My face broke into a small grin as I saw my efforts were not in vain.

I picked the Axe up and twirled it around. It was the most powerful melee item in this little game of mine. I took a swing at empty air to test it; the blade gave a satisfying whoosh as it cleaved through the nothingness. It was perfect.

I continued on back to the hallway, and began to hack through the ropes guarding the 'Personnel Door'. I didn't even bother on inspecting what it said; I had seen it many times before in previous dreams. With a final cut, the last piece of rope dropped to the ground limply and I nudged the door open with my axe.

Directly in front of me, the locked door burst open and a Twitcher emerged, rushing at me frantically, its mad eyes and maniacal smile staring deep into my soul. I hefted the axe up and waited for it to come nearer. Once it was only three paces away, I let out a mighty swing, cleaving a split in the creature's skull. I stepped over the body and continued to the janitor's closet where the key was kept. When I returned back to the Twitcher, I found it to have mysteriously disappeared. Typical, I thought. I stopped questioning the logic of these dreams a long time ago. Thinking hard about it would only make your head ache and would leave you disoriented and confused.

As I stepped out back into the hallway, a movement at the edge of my eye caught my attention. Slowly rounding the corner, I was met by a dark figure that I had seen before in my nightmares.

The figure was pitch black, to say the least. A swirling black mass of shadows enveloped its entire body as it stood there, facing the restrooms. I crept closer apprehensively, my axe held in a death grip. The creature turned its featureless face towards me and slowly raised its right arm towards the bathroom door; the one right next to where I had emerged.

With a horrible tearing sound, the creature opened its dark mass of a mouth to speak. "A Reward Comes To The Worthy." A distant and hollow voice said, echoing from inside the creature's throat. "The Room of Letters Awaits."

And with that, it was gone; disappearing in a tiny puff of smoke, and leaving behind a single note in its wake. I knelt down to pick up the note and raised it up to the light.

"My Mother used to point at things she wanted me to destroy..." It was the same thing I had read before I fought the Addiction. Or whatever personification Dream World had for it. Turning the paper over, I found a more detailed message waiting for me at the back. "But now, she wants me to commend you. You have acquired Redemption and you have proven yourself worthy of Forgiveness. And now as a result, she gives you back control. The Truth waits for you inside."

I glanced down at the piece of paper again, and then glanced at the door. Turning the key in the lock, I swung the door open and found myself inside a Room full of Crazy. Bloodstains were splattered all over the floor as mysterious inscriptions of letters were scrawled poorly on the walls like a demented crossword puzzle. The sink was overflowing with blood and was starting to pool around my feet. I took a few steps forward in the icky mess when I stepped on something hard. Digging through the mess with my hands, I found a small wooden shaft that looked like the handle of The Will; a spear I had used to defeat the Addiction in one of my nightmares. Only this time, it was missing the spearhead.

I studied the shaft more closely and found an engraving on one side. It read "The heavy arm that strikes them down will give its part to find the One". What did that even mean? I sat down on the surprisingly pristine toilet and thought about all that had happened. The heavy arm that strikes them down... Did 'them' refer to the creatures I had fought? And if so, what was this Heavy Arm? I rubbed my temples in frustration and stared down helplessly at the wooden shaft... After that, my gaze turned to the Axe... Then, it hit me.

I scrambled forward, picking the Axe up from the ground. I turned it over, looking for a similar inscription on its handle. At last, I found one. It read "Strike them down with the heavy arm of Reasoning, for their illusion can always be overcome." I studied the Axe on all angles, and finally discovered what appeared to be a screw type mechanism inside the Axe. Turning the handle counter-clockwise, I carefully detached the Axe Handle from the head.

I then connected the Wooden Shaft and the Axe head together; their two forms fitting perfectly together and the combination looked nothing like an Axe or a Spear. It was a Halberd.

The floor shook again, and the Hospital let out an agonizing groan. I could feel a strange humming coming from under my fingertips; it was as if the weapon was vibrating. Within moments, the Halberd was enveloped with light, and the thing floated in the air. With a sudden flash, the weapon morphed right before my eyes and dropped down to the tiled floor.

I picked up the new weapon from the ground. It looked like a 'Bullpup' type rifle, with its magazine located right behind the trigger. The Muzzle and front chamber of the gun as well as the trigger was Olive Green, while the rest of the rifle was a dark grey finish. Mounted on its railing was a scope, and I peered through it to find that it had double magnification. Adjusting my stance, I hefted the rifle up and took a few shots onto the Reception Area window. The Gun felt smooth and sweet, just like pointing a hand towards the enemy. I turned the rifle around and read a note pinned to its side.

"A tool to fight back the abominations is what you needed, and it was pitiful to see you armed so inadequately. This Weapon is not a gun, but a tool in the logical process of Elimination. Something to help you discern Reality from Fantasy. Nevertheless, it can still fend off those creatures of the dark, seeing as its ammo never runs out. Use it wisely, and Use it well."

Ammo never runs out? Oh, I was liking the gun even more. I inspected the smooth barrel another time, and came upon an engraving made in golden and cursive letters.

"GM_General" I read the name aloud. Even the name alone brought Vigor and Courage to my heart.

A ringing in my ears erupted as the ground began to tremble violently. All across the hall, the lights began to explode, enveloping the area in oblivion.

Pressing the scope to my face, I flipped a switch to the side of the trigger. Immediately, the scope turned green, illuminating the area with its nightvision. Through the scope, I saw more figures closing in towards me. I flipped the safety off and widened my stance.

Time to Rock and Roll.


End file.
